Give Me A Chance
by vampire-freak22
Summary: Years have passed since Mery's death and Sherlock has begun to reminiscence. He found a letter that she had left him and discovers something quite shocking... (this is a oneshot for a friend, message me if you want a oneshot. Enjoy :3)


_**How long has it been since her death?'**_ Sherlock thought as he glanced over at the clock then at the calendar and looked at the date along with the year, _**'twenty hours, eighty nine days, and seventeen years.'**_ He let out a soft sigh and sat up on the floor as he reached over and picked up the letter that his deceased friend had left him. His eyes scanned over ever every word and he raised an eyebrow when he noticed something. He got up from the floor and went over to take a seat near a lamp as he took out a pen and began to circle anything that caught his attention. In a matter of seconds, he deciphered the message and then stared in disbelief as it read 'Sherly, if you want to see me again just come to Paris. I'll be waiting for you. With love, Mery' He rose from his seat and quickly grabbed his coat, "Watson! Come here Watson!" He said in an excited manner as he put on his coat and fixed his hair a bit before he grabbed his hat. He looked over when John came inside rather annoyed since he was trying to sleep, "What is it now?" John asked, letting out a soft sigh but then raised an eyebrow when he saw how delighted Sherlock looked. He must have discovered something useful in the current case, "Oh, do tell me you have solved the case Holmes."

Sherlock put on his hat then looked at him and shook his head, "No. I haven't given up on that case but it's of no importance to me at the moment! She's still alive!" He said, heading out of the room. John stared at him in confusion but decided to follow him out just to see what he was talking about, "Who's alive?" He asked, curiously. Sherlock stopped walking and turned to look at him, "Merida is alive! I must go to Paris!" He said then turned back around and continued walking. John began to think back as to who this Merida was until he realized that he didn't know anyone by that name. He let out a sigh and decided to let Sherlock go on this alone, "Holmes, do remember that you have to meet my fiancé tonight so please be sure to come back" He told him simply before he went back into his room.

Sherlock had heard him loud and clear but he despised that fiancé of his with every fiber of his body so he wasn't going to acknowledge it at all. He continued to walk until he reached the ferry boats and bought a ticket to Paris. He was certainly hoping that he would be able to see Mery again after all these years. He looked over when he noticed that some of the people were moving away from him. Either he intimidated them a bit or he had some strong body odor at the moment. Well, he really can't be blamed for that. After all, he has been cooped up in his room for the last couple of weeks and hasn't felt like moving a single muscle in his body. He sniffed his coat a bit and came to the conclusion that it wasn't the body odor; people were just scared to get judged by Sherlock at the moment. He paid no attention to this and just waited until the ferry reached the desired destination.

He came off the ferry and looked around at his surroundings, immediately taking notice of a murder scene that was being investigated at a few blocks from here. He knew he was supposed to look for Merry but this was just asking for his assistance. He smirked faintly to himself then walked over to the crime scene and was about to give his input until he saw a woman with brown shoulder length hair that wore a mask and a red and black dress. He tilted his head slightly to the side as he watched this woman look at every detail and by watching her habits; he knew this had to be Mery. He stayed quiet until the woman was done and then followed her when she had walked away from the scene, "Bravo, Mery. You have certainly improved over the years." He said with a faint smirk as the woman stopped walking. The woman turned and looked at him, "Excuse me sir but I do believe you have me confused with someone else. I am Lady Mystique, not that Mery you speak of." She said, maintaining her composure. Sherlock looked at her and sighed, "I see. You're Lady Mystique now? Well to me you're still Mery. I know you're hurt that I didn't figure out you were still alive sooner. I was occupied with other things" He said but at no point apologized to her for what happened.

Mery listened to him, waiting for an apology but it never came causing her to glare at him, "I don't know what you're talking about. Please leave me alone." She said and turned then kept walking away from him. Sherlock has always been stubborn so he continued to follow her then grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alleyway. He pinned her against a wall and removed her mask, a small smile formed on his lips and he chuckled, "I knew it was you." He said, keeping her against the wall so she couldn't leave. Mery growled and tried to push him away, "Damn it Sherly! If I wasn't important to you then you should have just thrown away the letter. Let me go!" She said, close to tears as she struggled. Sherlock noticed this and gently lifted her chin before he kissed her softly on the lips.

Mery's eyes widened in shock and slowly she began to calm down; wrapping her arms around Sherlock's neck and kissed him back. She had always wanted to do this and finally she got the chance to but she still wasn't happy about him forgetting about her. She pulled back after a few seconds and looked at him, "That was lovely Sherly but I'm still upset." She said, letting go of him and looked to the side. Sherlock sighed and kissed her cheek, "I know you are. I'll go back to England so that you never have to see me again but…if you ever feel lonely…. Maybe you should go look for me and I can treat you to dinner" He said, letting her go and walked away as he headed back to a ferry boat. Mery watched him then sighed gently as she put her mask back on. She looked up at the moon and smiled, "I'll be looking forward to the dinner Sherly." She muttered and stepped out of the alley to continue investigating her case.


End file.
